


The Gift

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	The Gift

Sentinel: The Gift

It was new. Next to the one he had bought to get used to the feeling of having one on, this was beautiful in his eyes.

The collar was half an inch wide with four D-rings to have attachments clip on, it even already had a dog tag on it that said "Property of Jim E." He got hard just reading that.

Jim had the collar in a jewelry box to present it to him. He felt like a girlfriend getting a string of pearls from her boyfriend.

"Well," Jim prodded, anxious to hear what Blair had to say to his gift to his lover.

Blair looked at him, "It's beautiful." He held the box in his hands, admiring the leather strap it held.

Jim smiled and sat back in the couch. "I went to a place I knew when I worked vice. I always liked his work with leather. I'm thinking of taking you there to get a fitting."

Blair moaned at the thought of anything leather on. He had a vivid imagination when it came to such things.

Jim laughed a small laugh, "Got you good didn't I?" he asked.

Blair handed the box to Jim then moved to sit on Jim's lap, straddling his legs. "Put it on me please?"

Pulling it out of its holder, Jim told Blair to, "Turn around." Turning on his lap, Blair watched the leather come in front of him and then felt it against his throat. Blair held the back of his hair up to give Jim room to buckle the collar.

Once it was set, Blair let go of his hair and moved it around to feel the leather set at his throat and the tag. He was now property of Jim Ellison.

"May I turn around Master?"

"Yes you may Blair," Jim said in his calmest voice.

Turning once more, Blair faced Jim. "Thank you Master."

"Kiss," Jim said, pulling Blair forward so they could kiss. He liked pleasing Blair. It would be his job to keep him pleased as it was Blair's job to please him. Speaking of pleasing. It was time to relieve himself of the hard on he had been ignoring in giving Blair his leather collar. It was time to put those beautiful lips to work. Pulling away from the kiss Jim whispered, "Time to please your master whore."

"Yes Master."


End file.
